Wrapping Things Up: Epilogue
__TOC__ Chapter 1 - Empty Spaces Umbra silently sits on a chair, looking out a window. It's been weeks since Astra attacked. And Umbra hasn't gotten much better. She constantly stays in the castle, rarely leaving. Zach and the others often worry about her. Suddenly, she hears someone knocking on the door. She silently gets up and heads towards the door. She opens the door to see Zach standing there. Umbra: What do you want...? Are you going to try and win me over now that my husband is dead? Zach: W-what?? No, Umbra! I came here because... Well... You haven't left this place since Rev died! Umbra, I know you're grieving, but... Umbra: But what?! What's the point to going out?? I'll never be happy... Nothing waits for me out there... Nothing but more memories... And suffering... Just go, Zachary... Zach: Umbra, that isn't true! You can easily be happy again... You're just not letting yourself... Umbra, I know you're suffering, but this is getting out of hand! Umbra, your friends miss you... Umbra: No one misses me!! No one would ever miss me... I don't have any friends... No one else ever really cared about me... And YOU... The only reason you care is because you want me... She suddenly bends over, mockingly seductive. Umbra: So what, Zachary? Are you gonna try and be the "second white knight" in my life? Are you going to try and worm yourself into my life just so you could get you some fucking pussy?! Get out, Zachary!! You make me want to throw up!! Just go!!! Umbra starts to cry at this point. Zach quietly turns away and starts to leave. Later... Jast and Zach meet in some park somewhere. Zach: I talked to Umbra, today... Jast: ...And how is she...? Zach: Bad. Very, very bad. I mean, she looks fine, but... She's not right. She hasn't gotten over her loss... Jast: ... Zach: ...You holding up? Jast: Not well... I'm still feeling bad about the whole thing... Well, I've gotta go... Later... Jast quietly gets to his feet and leaves. Zach silently sits in the foggy park, alone. A few hours later, Zach silently walks into his castle. He was wandering around SR World for hours, not knowing what to do. He walks upstairs and crawls into his bed, soon falling asleep. The memory of that wonderful dream comes back to him. He angrily shakes his head. Zach: Stop thinking of her, damnit... That didn't do much of shit. Zach: What time is it, anyways?? Zach looks at his clock. He then facepalms. It hasn't been 2 hours since he went to sleep. Zach: God fucking damnit, it's going to be one of THOSE nights, huh?? Ugh... Meanwhile... In a large cemetery, a figure walks towards a tombstone. On the tombstone reads: "Revelian Zeronius- Devoted husband, father, and hero to us all." ???: Hm. That's true. Oh well. The figure kicks down the tombstone and starts digging... They reach inside of the grave and pulls out the coffin. They open it up, revealing Revelian's corpse. ???: There you are, dear... Come on, let's get you patched up... The figure grabs Revelian's corpse and flies away. Chapter 2 - Waiting For The Worms The next morning... Zach angrily gets to his feet. He had another sleepless night. He wasn't able to fall asleep after he initially woken up. He irritatingly walks into the kitchen of his palace, getting some food. He sits down at the dining room table, and started eating. After he finished his rather measly breakfast, he went into his living room and sat down on a couch. He pulled out a remote and started to watch tv. The tv simply blurted out news on the war that happened, generally only providing information that everyone already knows about. But while he sat there, he began to think. He started thinking about Umbra. Zach: No... Stop thinking about her... His mind spoke back to him. Zach: Oh, come on! This is your chance... These dreams can just as easily become a reality... The one eyed bastard's dead, and she's all alone... Zach: Shut up... J-just shut up... His mind flashed more scenes of the two together. Zach: You damn pussy... All you have to do is swoop in... Talk nice to her... Tell her that everything's going to be ok... Just worm your way in... Then she'll be all yours... Zach: N-no... I'm not doing that to her... Zach's grip on the couch's arm grew tighter. He could feel the fabric start to tear. Zach: But it's something you dream about every single night... Think about it... Zach: Stop it...! His mind didn't. Zach screams in anger as he leaps to his feet and falls to his knees. He grips his head in despair. Zach: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!! Zach sits there for a moment. Finally, he stands up. Zach: I'm gonna do it. Someone has to be there for her... And if it has to be me, then so be it. Zach leaves the palace and heads towards Revelian's castle. He slowly opens the door and walks inside... Umbra, who's lying on the couch, clutching Solaria, turns towards him. She gets up and puts the baby into a crib before sitting back down. Umbra: What do you want, Zachary...? Zach: Umbra, I'm worried about you... Umbra: I told you... Just leave me alone... Zach: Damnit, Umbra! I'm not going to do that!! Umbra, look at what you're doing to yourself!! Umbra: Stop it...!! The only reason you care is- Zach suddenly grabs her arm. Zach: Damnit, Umbra, that isn't the reason!! Do you think I LIKE watching you isolate yourself like this?? Do you think ANYONE does?! No!! We're all worried about you, damnit! Can't you understand that?! Umbra starts to cry. Zach: Umbra, look... I don't know what else I'm supposed to do...!! I mean, my God, what do you want?! Umbra: I want someone who cares... Zach: I care!! Umbra: Oh, what... Do you think that you can treat me the same as he did...? Take care of me... Show me understanding... Show me actual love... Do you really think that YOU can fill the empty spaces he left behind?! Zach: Look... I know that no one could match up to how Revelian took care of you... But damnit, I don't think he would like to see you like this, now would he?! He wants you to be happy, damnit... I want to try and make you happy... I want to try to fill the empty spaces... But you're not letting me... Umbra... Do you want me to help you...? Umbra sniffs once. Umbra: I don't want to betray him... Zach: Umbra, you're not betraying him... If this is what makes you happy, then this is what he wants... Now do you want to let me help you? Umbra cries some more. Umbra: Yes... Zach: Then you have to open up to me... and let me into the wall... Zach tenderly places a hand onto her face and pushes aside her hair, looking into her sad eyes. Umbra sniffs once again, and the two lean towards each other and get into a kiss with each other. Chapter 3 - Young Lust Several weeks later... Zach and Umbra stand at the altar. Jast is his best man, visibly uncertain about everything. The audience is, more or less confused. Everyone goes silent as the priest begins. Priest: WE HAVE GATHERED HERE TODAY... Meanwhile, on a black star just outside of Ludus... Sauphara carries Revelian's body towards a large, glowing core. She places his body inside of it. Sauphara: There... Took a while to get this thing going, but at this rate, he'll be revived in no time! Sauphara then realizes she had forgotten to check her message stone. She pulls it out... and her eye widens in horror. Sauphara: U-Umbra's getting married to Zach?!? Oh... damn... Suddenly, Revelian's body begins to move. The core vanishes, and he falls to the floor, confused. Revelian: What...?? Where am I...?? Sauphara: Revelian, do you remember anything?? Revelian: Yeah... I remember... I sacrificed myself, didn't I...? But where am I?? Sauphara: You're alive. Revelian: What?! How long has it been?? Sauphara: ...Several months. Revelian: Oh God, I've gotta get to Umbra!! Sauphara: ... Revelian: ...What is it...? Sauphara: Revelian... She's getting married. Revelian: w...what....? Sauphara: She's marrying Zach. Revelian backs up. Revelian: No... No... You're lying... Sauphara: Revelian... Revelian: NO!! YOU'RE LYING TO ME!! SHE WOULDN'T... NO!! Revelian flies off towards SR World. Sauphara: Damnit, Revelian!! Back at the church... Priest: YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE! Zach and Umbra lean towards each other and kiss. The crowd claps. Suddenly, the door to the church gets smashed open, and Revelian walks in. Zach: Rev?! What the hell?!? Umbra: R-Revelian...?? You're back!? Revelian: ...So it's true, then... Jast: REVELIAN!! How the helc did you get revived?? Revelian: Sauphara brought me back... Jast: ...Oh. Makes sense. Revelian: Umbra... Is this really true...?! Did you really get married to Zach...?? Umbra: ... Revelian: Why...?! Umbra turns away from him, starting to cry. Umbra: Revelian... I couldn't wait for you forever... Revelian: Well, just dump him and come back with me!! Zach: WHAT?! Umbra turns to Zach and puts a hand on his shoulder. Umbra: No, Zachary, I'm not doing that! Damnit, Revelian, how could you even say that?! You should have seen how lonely I was... I was sitting there in your castle, suffering... For WEEKS... And finally, he came along... He helped me get back onto my feet... He's taken care of me and Solaria... So what, am I just supposed to say "Hey, thanks for helping me get back on my feet! Now get out"?? No! I'm not doing that to him, Revelian!! Revelian: B-but... Umbra: No! Get out!! Revelian: B...but... Umbra: GET OUT!! Umbra starts actively crying at this point. Revelian turns away and lowers his head. He walks out of the church into the freezing cold. Zach places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Zach: It's alright, Umbra... Just forget about him... Umbra: ... Jast: This is going to end badly, isn't it? Later that night, after the drama at the church... Umbra and Solaria have moved out of Revelian's castle and are now living with Zach. Zach stretches his arms out and climbs off of the couch. He was watching TV for a bit, but begins to doze off. Meanwhile... Revelian silently wanders around an old city. It's absolutely freezing outside. The wind howls as the snow blasts in Revelian's face. Revelian doesn't care. He soon comes upon a pay-phone. Revelian realizes he doesn't have any money... However, he finds a lone coin sitting on the ground. Revelian picks the coin up and walks towards the pay-phone. He puts the coin in and dials Zach's castle, because he's certain that's where Umbra is now. Back at Zach's castle... The telephone rings. Zach wearily wakes up. Zach: Eh... Who could it be this late at night...? Umbra stirs next to him. Zach reaches over her and grabs the phone. Zach: Hello...? Zach realizes who it is, and simply hangs it up. Umbra: Who was it...? Zach: Take a wild guess... Back at the city... Revelian slowly slides down the wall and sits on the ground, with his head in his hands. Pay Phone: Well, I wonder why he just hung up... Hold on, I'll dial again... The phone rings again. This time, Umbra grabs it. Umbra: Hello? Revelian raises his head up when he hears Umbra's voice. Umbra: Ok...? Revelian grabs the phone. Revelian: ...Umbra...? Umbra: What is it, Revelian?? Do you know what time it is...? Revelian: ... Umbra: ...Revelian, if you called to grieve, I'm not going to listen to it... Revelian, I'm not just going to throw Zach away just to be with you... I'm sorry, Revelian... I'll still love you, though... I'll always love you... Revelian: Do you really love him, though...? Or do you really want me...? Umbra: ...Goodbye, Revelian. Revelian: Then I guess I'll lie here and freeze... The connection abruptly ends. Umbra looks at the phone in shock. Zach sighs and wakes up. Zach: Well, what did he want...? Umbra: ...We need to find him. Zach: What? Umbra: He's lying out there in that blizzard somewhere in the city... We've gotta find him...! Zach: *Sigh* He'll be fine... Umbra: Zachary! Zach sighs and gets up. Zach: Fine, let's go... Zach and Umbra stand up and get dressed. Umbra: I hope we find him... Zach: ...Yeah, me too... Deep in Zach's heart, he wished that they'd never find him. Zach and Umbra head out, both wearing heavy winter coats. Zach: Ugh, it's absolutely frigid out here! Umbra: Come on, we've gotta find Revelian before he freezes!! Zach: You sure do worry about him, don't you?? Umbra: Oh, don't fucking start with this! I told him that I'm not gonna leave you just to jump back in the bed with him!! Zach: Yeah. Right. Umbra: WELL, IF YOU FUCKING WANT ME TO, I CERTAINLY WILL! Zach: It just irks me that even though you're MARRIED TO ME, you still care about him! Am I supposed to just sit back while that happens!? Umbra: Are you disregarding the fact that I HAD A CHILD with him?? Does the fact that I might be worried about the father of my child even cross your mind?! Zach: *Sigh* You're impossible... They look around the abandoned streets for Revelian. They soon find his body slumped against the same pay phone. Umbra: Revelian, my God!! Zach, come on, we've gotta get him out of this blizzard! Zach and Umbra grab Revelian, and Umbra teleports them back to Zach's castle. When they walk inside, Zach and Umbra carry Revelian's body and puts it on a couch, covering him up with several blankets. Umbra: ...Can he stay here for the night? Zach: Why? Umbra: Because, Zach, I don't want him wandering off again! If he stays here, we can keep an eye on him... Zach: Ugh... Umbra: Zachary, please, do this for me! Zach: Fine... Umbra gives him a kiss. Umbra: Thank you... Now, let's go back to bed. Umbra walks back towards the bedroom. Zach turns and glares at Revelian's still unconscious form. Zach: I swear to God, if you fuck this up for me... I'll kill you myself... After all this time, I finally have the girl of my dreams... Only for her love of her life to return... I won't let you ruin this for me...! You want a battle, you got a WAR. Zach turns and storms angrily to the bedroom. Chapter 4 - The Thin Ice The next morning... Revelian slowly wakes up. He looks around, dazed. Revelian: Ugh... Where am I...? He pushes the blankets off of him and climbs to his feet. His senses finally return to normal. Revelian: Zach's place...? But who... Revelian comes to a realization. Revelian: Umbra must have brought me here... *Sigh* Revelian starts to wander around the castle. He sees Umbra in the kitchen, washing some dishes. She spins towards him. Umbra: R-Revelian, you're ok! She puts the dishes down and runs towards him, getting into a hug with him. Revelian: U-uh, Umbra... You're still married to Zach... Umbra immediately backs away. Umbra: ...Sorry... Revelian sheepishly sits down at a table. Revelian: Where's Zach? Umbra: Still in bed... Revelian: ...Umbra, how could you do this...? WE were the ones who were supposed to be married... But you went out and... Umbra: Revelian, stop it. I'm not going to listen to it. Revelian, did you know how much I was suffering while you were gone...?? I was sitting, alone, in that damned castle... The only thing that didn't make me flat out go crazy was our daughter... And then, Zach came along... He kept his distance and treated me with respect... He knew I wanted to take it slow... Revelian, are you telling me that I need to throw him away like that?? That's unfair to him... Revelian: Do you love him, though? Or do you want to really be with me? Umbra: ...Revelian, you know the answer to that... But I'm not going to do that to him... It hurts me to say this, Revelian... But we're through. I'm sorry. Tears fell down Umbra's face at this point. She turned away from him so he wouldn't see her cry. Revelian sighs and stands up to leave. Revelian: Then goodbye, Umbra... I love you. Umbra: I love you too, Revelian... Take care of yourself, ok...? Revelian doesn't answer her. He walks out of the kitchen and out the front door. Umbra sits down, covers her face with her hands, and cries. Umbra: What have I done...?! She hears a yawn, and quickly wipes the tears out of her eyes. Zach walks into the kitchen. Zach: Hey, Umbra... Where's Revelian...? Umbra: He left... We're through. Zach: What? Umbra: I mean, me and Revelian are through. I told him the way it was, and he left... Don't worry... it's like I said, I'm not going to throw you away to be with him... It isn't fair to you. Ok, Zachary? She stands up and gives him a quick kiss. Zach: Thank you, Umbra... Meanwhile... Revelian silently walks around outside. It's still fairly early in the morning. Snow softly falls to the ground. He wanders around, aimlessly. Finally, he sits on a bench near the IDC Corp building. He stares into the sky. Snow gently falls onto his face. He hears footsteps walk towards him. It's Jast. Revelian: Oh, hey... Jast sits next to him. Jast: Well, how's life? Revelian: *Demonic glare* Jast: OK YEAH THINGS AREN'T GOING SWELL ARE THEY. Revelian: *Sigh*... I know Umbra wants to come back with me, but she can't just throw Zach away... Damnit. It's really over, isn't it...? Jast: ... Jast suddenly hands Revelian a piece of paper. Revelian: ... What is this?? Jast: Zach's work hours. Revelian looks at Jast, confused. His eye suddenly widens up. Revelian: WOAH WOAH WHAT, YOU THINK I SHOULD DO THAT?! Jast: Rev, quite honestly, I don't like a single thing that's happened so far, except for the you-not-being-dead thing. So yeah. I'm not saying you should do "it", because I don't know what "it" is, and I don't want to be around if I don't like "it" either. I'm just handing you the info and running away from the blast zone. Just... if you DO do something stupid, you didn't get this from ME, ok?? Jast stands up and walks off towards the IDC building. Revelian checks the time. Zach will be here soon. Revelian stands up, nods once, and runs off. Revelian heads to Zach's castle and waits for Zach to leave. Soon enough, Zach walks out of the front gate. Umbra walks behind him. The two kiss once, and Zach flies off. Umbra walks back inside of the castle. Revelian follows her. Umbra spins around when she hears the door close. Umbra: Hello?? Zach, is that you? Revelian: Nah, even better. Revelian walks towards her. Umbra backs up. Umbra: Revelian?? What are you doing here?? Revelian: Well, a little birdie told me something nice. So Zach doesn't get back here until late tonight, does he? Umbra: What does that have to do... Umbra's eyes widen in horror and she backs up. Umbra: W-what?! Revelian, don't even think about it!! I'm not doing that...! Revelian: Oh, come on now, who are you trying to convince? You know you want it... So tell me, you ever screw Zach yet? Umbra: What I do with my husband is none of your business...! Revelian: So, does he screw as good as I did? I bet you just had him lie there while you did all the work... Bet it was boring as hell. Umbra blushed furiously. Umbra: Stop it. He didn't. She didn't stop him, either. Revelian walks out of the front door and flies off. Umbra manages to climb to her feet. She stands up to take a shower. Chapter 5 - In The Flesh? Later that night... Zach walks in the front door. Zach: Umbra? I'm home! Umbra: In the kitchen, Zachary. Zach walks into the kitchen, where Umbra sits. She smiles at him, and gives him a kiss. Umbra: So, anything interesting happen? Zach: Nothing, like usual... Umbra: Sorry to hear that... Zach: So, what about you? Umbra: Me? Oh, nothing. Just got some things done around the house... Zach sniffs her. Zach: Did you take a shower earlier? Umbra seems somewhat shocked by the question. Umbra: O-oh, yes, I did earlier, why? Zach: Just wondering. So they chat for a while, watch some TV, generally do things out of boredom. Around midnight... Zach: Well, let's go to bed. Umbra: *Yawn* I guess so. Zach: I've gotta use the bathroom. Go on ahead, ok? Umbra: Alright. Umbra heads to bed. Zach stands up... but notices something on the couch. A small stain. Zach stands up and sneaks into a storage room. He pulls out a video camera. Zach: Before I leave, I'll leave this behind... Then I'll see if this is true or not... He puts it away and heads to bed. The next morning... Zach sneaks into the living room, before Umbra gets up. He hides the camera in tree. He then turns around and waits for Umbra to get up. He soon hears a yawn as she walks into the room. Umbra: Morning, Zachary... Zach: Morning. Umbra yawns again. She sits next to him on the couch and leans on him. They sit there, watching TV. Zach then stands up, kisses Umbra, and leaves for work. When Zach gets home... Zach: Umbra, I'm home! He hears a bit of thrashing about upstairs. Soon, there's a loud thud as something hits the ground outside. Zach: What the hell...? Soon, Umbra comes downstairs, her hair a mess. Umbra: H-Hey, Zachary! Zach: ...What was that? Umbra: Oh, I tripped... Zach: Oh. Outside... Revelian groans and picks himself up off of the ground. He flies off. Zach: So, how was your day? Umbra: I'm tired... I was working hard, today. Zach: (Yeah, I can imagine...) Oh, really? Umbra: Yes. ...Why? Zach: No reason... So, you gonna hit the sack early? Umbra: Probably... They sit there for a bit. Umbra finally yawns, gives him a kiss, and heads to bed. Umbra: Good night, Zachary... Zach: Love you. Umbra hesitates for a second. Umbra: ...Love you too... She heads upstairs and heads to bed. Zach walks towards the hidden video camera. He hooks it up to the VCR to check the recording. He watches it, intently. Sure enough, about 10 minutes after Zach left, Revelian arrives. Zach clenches his fist in anger. Zach: That fucking bastard... I knew it... He's been fucking her behind my back...!! Zach turns the recording off and puts the camera up. Suddenly, Umbra walks into the living room. Umbra: Zachary?? I just remembered. I have to do something. Zach keeps quiet about the recording. Zach: What? Umbra: I have to go to a book meeting... Crone's waiting for me. I completely forgot about it. I'll see you later tonight, ok? Love you. She leaves without kissing him. Zach waits a second before sneaking after her. He stealthily follows her to a large motel. She heads inside. A few moments later, he spots a figure in a top window that looks like her. A figure that looks like Revelian walks forward. They embrace and fall back. Zach clenches his fist in utter rage and storms inside, climbing up the stairs to the top floor. He stomps towards the room where Umbra went into, but he hears something... surprising. Umbra: R-Revelian... Stop... Revelian: What...?? Umbra: I can't keep doing this to Zachary... Revelian, this isn't right!! What if he found out?? Revelian: You've been hiding your tracks so far, haven't you?? Umbra: To the best of my abilities, but... This is so unfair to him! I'm out whoring myself to you behind his back, and it's tearing me up! If he found out, he'd be devastated... Revelian, I have to stop doing this... Revelian: What?! Umbra: Revelian... I'll always cherish the memories I had with you. But... I'm married to Zachary, now... Goodbye, Revelian. I love you. Revelian: ...I love you too... Zach flies out of the nearest window. Umbra, some time later, leaves the apartments and heads back home. Zach sits on a couch, silently waiting for her. Umbra walks in, and hangs her coat up. Umbra: O-Oh, you're still up? Zach: Umbra, we need to have a talk. Umbra starts to sweat. Umbra: ...Yes, Zachary? Zach: I know what you've been doing. Umbra's eyes widen. Zach pulls out a remote and turns on the tape. Umbra silently lowers her head. Zach: So, you don't love me, do you? Umbra doesn't answer him. Zach: ...Umbra, since it's obvious you'll never truly be faithful to me, you know what I'm gonna do? Umbra doesn't answer. Zach: I'm divorcing you. Umbra raises her head up in shock. Despite Zach's angry look, Umbra can see empathy in his eyes. Umbra: ...You followed me, didn't you? Zach: ...I'm too fucking nice, aren't I? I'm literally throwing you away, even though you said that you'd stop the cheating. Umbra doesn't answer. Zach: *Sigh*... I guess... it's just because I want to see you happy. I don't want to do this... But you're suffering. Umbra doesn't answer. Zach: Well, it was great while it lasted, at least. Umbra suddenly gets into a deep kiss with him. Chapter 6 - Isn't This Where We Came In? A few days later... Revelian and Umbra stand at the altar, again. The priest gives his speech. Zach is noticeably absent. Samuel: I wonder where Zach is?? In a bar somewhere, Zach gets absolutely hammered. Zach: I FUCKIN' HAD... TH' MOST BOOTIFUL WOMAN AT ONE TIME... I LOST HER TO A ONE EYED... GUY... He swigs out of his whiskey. Zach: HAD HER ROUND MY THUMB... BUT HAD TA LET ER GO... SHE WAS SAD... MADE ME SAD... CHEATED ON ME EVERY FUCKIN' DAY TOO... NOW SHE'S OFF AND I'M FOREVER ALONE AGAIN... FUCK MY LIFE. He passes out on the table. Back at the chapel... Priest: YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE! Revelian and Umbra kiss, finally able to be truly together at last. Category:Stories Category:Alpha-Archaic Timeline